


Teenager Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

by AlphaWolf_x



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but everyone loves them, solangelo are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf_x/pseuds/AlphaWolf_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will haven't spoken for a week, they have glaring matched on a daily basis and their friends are scared they're going to break up.<br/>Can Percy's plan get them back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenager Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half and hour and its terrible.  
> You have been warned...

They hadn’t spoken in a week.

Neither Nico nor Will would tell any of their friends why they were fighting, if asked they would simply insult the other and refuse to speak of the situation. Whenever they were within a few feet from the other they would take part in a glaring match. One time Nico flicked his hands and a dark mist had twirled around Will’s feet, a cool trick but immensely alarming to his worried friends. Will had yelled at him with his finger pointed and spit flying, before finishing it with a softer, “Stop doing underworldy stuff before you faint!” and stormed off with two of his siblings who were laughing their asses off.

After all they’ve been through, together and alone it was distressing to see them fight.

“I don’t want them to break up.” Piper sighed, throwing her head back and resting it on the tree trump behind her.

It was hard to admit but she was guilty in being one of the idiots who had judged Nico before, backed away from him and feared him even. He had survived Tartarus, and he survived it alone, if he came out of it a psychopathic danger to the world then no one could be surprised.

Instead he was a danger to himself; he couldn’t hurt anyone else because he was hurting himself, but then came along Will who took away the darkness. It took them a while to get together and know they were going to ruin it.

Annabeth sighed and rested her head on Pipers legs. “He’ll be sad again.”

“They’re too cute to break up.” Piper protested as she tugged on one of Annabeth’s curl. She let out a small growl.

“I’ve tried talking to him about it- he just doesn’t want to talk about Will.” Sighed Jason as he picked at the grass. “Even Hazel tried with an iris message, said he just totally blanked it until she stopped talking about Will.”

Jason was taking it hard, mostly because Nico had become like a little brother to him. Every waking minute since the fight had emerged Jason would be found with either Nico or Will trying to unite them back together to no avail and it was eating at him.

“We should help them” Percy suggested, with a small smirk, a plan being brought together in his head which was never a good thing.

“What d’yu mean?” Annabeth asked, sitting up and regarding her boyfriend curiously and a little alarmed.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a solid plan, but it was a Percy Jackson plan. That meant it was either going to fail horribly or succeed with a little confusion and pain. It wasn’t a solid plan but it was a plan, and they were desperate.

That morning Nico and Will had a glaring match across the cabin tables, in the end Will used his straw to spit balls of napkins at Nico and he stormed out of the dinner hall. When Jason cornered him he pushed him over and kept walking, mumbling Italian and his boyfriend’s name.

“Okay, ladies you have Will and my bro and I have Nico.” Percy reminded them.

“We got this.” Jason assured them, giving Percy a fist bump and a stern nod.

The girls got the easy part of course; Will wasn’t a fighter or a moody guy and would go with them when asked. But in five minutes all Jason and Percy have managed to do was locate Nico and make him suspicious.

“Why do you need me for sword practice, there’s two of you?”

“Because we want to practice with you, jeez. Can’t two guys want to practice with their bro!” Percy drawled, using one elbow to lean on the door frame whilst rolling his eyes at Nico.

“What are two you up to?” Nico asked them, squinting his eyes at them and swinging his legs of the bed.

Jason shared a look with Percy. “He’s on to us.” The two of them charged, thoughts in sync as Percy went for the legs and Jason opted for the top half.

“What the fucking Hades!” Nico yelled, pounding his arms and hitting any body part of the two boys he could manage.

“Grab his hands for the love of God’s Grace!” Percy wailed as he was punched in neck.

They were running quite well despite carrying a small angry Italian boy and were almost at their destination. Jason couldn’t both hold tightly onto Nico’s shoulders _and_ hands so they were getting bombarded by flying fists that more often than not hit a target.

Campers were watching them, either laughing or staring confusedly. The Stoll brothers gave Jason and Percy a ‘whoop’ as they reached their endpoint. The door opened with a quick bash and they all but threw Nico to the floor.

Will was sitting on the floor with the girls, surprised to see his boyfriend but quick to yell, “Be careful he’s fragile!” at Percy and Jason who apologized sheepishly.

“Shut up, Solace.” Nico grumbled as he got up from the floor.

“Make me, Death Boy!”

“Oh I fucking will!” He growled and they engaged in another of their famous glare contests before Piper cut them off.

“Don’t breakup!”

“What?” They both stuttered.

“We’re going to lock you two in here until you solve your problems.” Annabeth told them, pointing at them both like they were mischievous puppies.

The two boys looked at each other, not glared, and raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

“We aren’t-”

“Please just talk!” Jason begged them, cutting Will off. “You’re so good for each other, don’t let a silly fight come between you.”

“We weren’t going to break up!” Nico yelled, stomping his feet.

The group of schemers looked at each other awkwardly. Jason was prepared to blame everything on Percy since it was his plan.

Percy shrugged, “Well then, don’t fight and we won’t have to interfere.”

“I’m not talking to _him_ until he apologies.” Nico simply said, scrunching his mouth up and once again glaring at his boyfriend.

Will practically exploded, throwing his hands up in the air and yelling, “Gah! Fine! I’ll be the bigger man because it’s been too long and I’d murder Percy right here right now just to touch you.”

Percy grinned before realizing what he had said and hid behind Annabeth.

“I’m sorry I said mythomagic was stupid!” He groaned.

“Really!” Annabeth yelled. “That’s what you two were fighting about.” She looked about ready to bash their heads in.

“What the hades.” Piper wailed, rolling her eyes. “You two are dorks.”

“Are we good now?” Will asked, moving slightly closer to his boyfriend.

Jason looked at the others and suddenly felt out of place, the looks the two of them were giving each other now were personal and he felt like he was intruding.

“Hm, I don’t know. You still have making up to do.” Nico answered, smirking.

 _“Should we go now?”_ Piper mouthed at Jason. He nodded and they started to back out in time to miss the _making up_ that Will was doing.

Life was never dull with those two around.


End file.
